From Wine to Blood and Back Again
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: "To me, it's like having a glass of wine."


Nora used to wonder how blood flowed through the human body. She wanted to understand the intricacies of how arteries covered the human form. She used to want to save lives. Then she was turned.

She remembered how it was to feed for the first time. The blood spilled into her mouth like a thick fountain of wine. It was alluring all the same. She never wanted the euphoria to end.

She roamed from one village to the next picking off hopeless citizens and reveling in their blood. That was how Mary Louise caught a glimpse of her.

Nora was on her usual routine of finding a dopey citizen to feed on. She had just stopped in a small town outside of New York City, figuring it would be best to find a snack for the road before settling into the city. So, she lured a nice man to the woods.

"You seem real nice." The dark haired man said as Nora lead his back to meet the base of a tree.

"So do you." She replied sweetly. She hated small talk, but she needed to eat. She stepped back to look deeply into his eyes before adding, "I'm going to give you a little nick of the neck and then you are going to be on your way."

The man nodded in understanding.

Nora smiled before reaching for his neck, she felt her face change and her fangs protrude from her canines. She was happy to see if this man tasted like fine wine. Her fangs went into his skin with ease. She felt the blood start to gush into her mouth at a rate that was almost too satisfying for her to handle.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" A voice from behind Nora interrupted her peace. She quickly removed her fangs from the man's neck and softly laid him on the ground wanting to finish after mincing words with the rude person behind her.

Nora was in shock at the sight of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She had long blonde hair, blue piercing eyes, flawless pale skin, and a beautiful blue dress that almost made Nora come undone just at the sight of her.

"May I help you?" Nora said shortly. She didn't care how captivating the woman was standing in front of her, she had a meal to finish.

The blonde stranger smiled before approaching. "Actually you can. I was just admiring how you feed. It's a beautiful sight, I've never seen someone so eager and yet so gentle as they drink the life out of someone." The woman replied. She stared at Nora in awe instead of in horror.

Nora looked at her surprised. "You're like me." She said smiling. She had been turned a few months ago, but still hadn't found the person who'd done it to her. She hadn't even been able to find someone like herself, until now.

The blonde smiled as well. "Yes, I am like you. Do you mind if I dine with you?"

Nora felt herself shiver at the question. She'd never fed with someone, it was already an erotic experience alone, adding another person just made her feel giddy. "Not at all."

They fed together, until they both grew tired of the man's blood. They shooed him away and he stumbled his way back to town.

"It tastes like wine to me." Nora said breaking the sudden silence.

The blonde quirked her eyebrows in confusion and then they settled in understanding as she began to gather what the brunette was saying.

"It rolls off of my tongue so easily. It's warm, sensual, and gratifying, all at the same time." Nora continued happily. She was in her post feeding bliss and it felt amazing. "That's why I'm so gentle when I feed. To me, it's like having a glass of wine."

The blonde looked at her for a moment before smiling. This woman intrigued her in all of the right ways. She was beautiful, seemingly innocent, and smart.

"Do you like adventure?" The blonde asked.

Nora replied quickly. "I don't run off with random strangers, but yes I do."

The other woman laughed. "My name is Mary Louise and I don't plan on being a stranger to you."

Nora smiled before grabbing Mary Louise's hand. "I'm Nora and I love adventure. We better go now; we don't have all eternity to waste chatting away." She said pulling the other woman with her.

Mary Louise liked the thought of eternity with Nora, she wondered if the blood that she'd taste while being with the other woman would taste like wine.


End file.
